Renacimineto
by Satsujin Boken
Summary: El día del ataque del kyubi, fue el sandaime quien se sacrifico, que hubiera pasado si Naruto hubiera sido criado por su padre, recibiendo todo el cariño que lo impulsara hacia lo mas alto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que me leen xD, mis disculpas con mi otra historia que aun no subo el cap, pero es que se me daño la computadora y no pude recuperar el capitulo avanzado, esta es una nueva historia, (Obviamente) espero les guste, ya saben alguna sugerencia o comentario, lo pueden dejar por medio de un review, sin mas que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Prologo:**

Han pasado 6 años desde el ataque del Kyubi a Konohagakure no sato, donde solamente por el sacrificio del Sandaime Hokage, evito que la destrucción fuera mayor al sellar al demonio dentro del hijo varón del Yondaime Hokage.

Muchas cosas han ocurrido desde aquel suceso, unos de estos sería un intento de secuestro del heredero del Yondaime por parte de Iwagakure, quienes al pensar que la aldea al ser atacada por el biju más poderosos de todos se encontraría demasiado indefensa y propensa a un ataque.

Craso error.

Minato Namikaze, quien se encontraba en un estado de tristeza por la muerte de su esposa quien no sobrevivió al parto del pequeño naruto, entro en un ataque de ira, y no solamente asesino a quienes intentaron secuestrar a su hijo, sino que también fue hacia Iwa y acabo con todos los ninjas que encontraba a su paso, minutos después de esto apareció el Tsuchikage con un pelotón de al menos 100 ninjas de nivel jounin de elite, pensando que así podría intimidar al rayo amarillo.

Nadie supo exactamente que paso pero todos los ninjas en menos de un destello estaban en el piso con las gargantas cercenadas, el Tsuchikage cuando reacciono, se encontró con el frió metal de un kunai de 3 puntas en su cuello, amenazándolo con matarlo si hacia cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Escucha muy bien esto, Tsuchikage, si llego a ver a un ninja con el emblema de la roca en el País de Fuego, y vendré yo mismo en persona a destruir toda tu aldea- Sentencio Minato desapareciendo de ahí en un destello dorado.

Desde ese incidente las cosas en la aldea han sido prosperas, Gracias al Yondaime, los Uchiha tuvieron más unidad dentro de la aldea como lo policías de la hoja, anulando así cualquier tipo de intento de rebelión.

Para el pequeño Naruto, las cosas fueron bien, desde que tuvo 4 años, su papa empezó entrenarlo para que pudiera defenderse de cualquiera que quisiera molestarlo, su padre a pesar de ser el Hokage de la aldea, pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo con él, ya se jugando o paseando, a pesar de hacerle falta su madre, su papa cumplió muy bien su rol como padre y madre.

Esto nos lleva al tiempo actual (6 años luego del ataque).

En un campo de entrenamiento algo alejado se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio, que se encontraba leyendo un pergamino.

-Muy bien, estoy seguro que si aprendo estas técnicas de este pergamino que estaba en la biblioteca de mi tou-chan, se pondrá muy feliz y orgulloso de mi- Naruto –Muy bien, que dice aquí, la primera técnica es Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu, seguro que con esto lo voy a impresionar-

Después de un par de horas de haber empezado a practicar, le salía apenas una bolita de fuego, un gran avance para un niño de 6 años cuyo control de chakra era bastante malo.

-No lo he logrado completamente, debo seguir practicando hasta que me salga y poder impresionarlo- Pensó nuestro protagonista, recogiendo el pergamino que había llegado y dirigiéndose a su casa para poder cenar con su papa.

Después de 2 meses:

-Uff, finalmente he podido aprender estas 4 técnicas de fuego que estaban ahí y también 2 de viento, veamos que tal me salen- Dijo el joven Namikaze

Muy cerca de ahí pasaba corriendo los 2 hijos mellizos del líder del clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y Hikari Uchiha.

-Vamos ni-san, hagamos una carrera, el ultimo que llega le compra al ganador todos los dulces que quiera- Dijo Hikari sacándole la lengua a Sasuke que la miro con una mirada divertida

-Muy bien Hikari, solo no llores cuando te deje tirada- al momento de terminar de decir esto, Hikari salió corriendo seguido de Sasuke que le seguía el paso riéndose junto con ella.

Pero, ellos ni bien llegaron vieron a alguien practicando en el campo al que llegaron, les sorprendió un poco al ver que era alguien de su edad, pero lo que realmente hizo que pusieran la mandíbula por el piso fue cuando lo vieron ejecutando técnicas elementales de fuego y aire.

-Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu- (Gran bola de fuego)

-Katon: Housenka no jutsu- (Jutsu flor de fénix)

-Katon: Goryuka no jutsu- (Gran dragón de fuego)

-Katon: Endan- (Bola de fuego)

-Futon: Renkudan- (Bala de aire comprimida)

-Futon: Tatsumaki- (Tornado de viento)

-Uff muy bien, seguro que con esto mi tou-chan se alegra mucho ya que así no tendrá que preocuparse mucho por mí- dijo naruto entusiasta.

Peo de un momento a otro le cayeron los hermanos Uchiha que lo miraban con los ojos en forma de estrellas.

-Eso fue completamente increíble, por favor enséñame a poder usar esas técnicas- dijo Sasuke entusiasmado de poder aprender esas técnicas que vio.

-A mi también, te pido que también me enseñes- dijo la niña Uchiha siguiendo a su hermano.

-Bien, está bien, les enseñare las tecnicas, pero no le digan a nadie de acuerdo?- termino de decir el rubio mientras veía como los niños Uchiha asentían.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y el suyo?-

-Yo soy Sasuke y ella es mi hermana, Hikari Uchiha.

-Muy bien, los entrenare, espero que estén listos- dijo tranquilamente Naruto, sin saber exactamente en qué problema se había metido.

7 años después:

-Muy bien, entonces el equipo 7 queda conformado por, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Hikari Uchiha, su jounin sensei será Kakashi Hatake,- dijo un chunin con una cicatriz en la nariz.

(Los equipo no cambian nada, solo el equipo 7)

-Muy bien, pueden esperar a sus jounin senseis aquí, y felicidades chicos- Término de decir Iruka para proceder a retirarse de ahí.

-Ni-san, como crees que se encuentre el, ya han pasado más de 2 meses y no tenemos noticias de el- dijo Hikari con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación.

-No te preocupes Hikari, ya verás cómo vuelve de una pieza, a la final demoro más porque se encontró con alguna chica por ahí, jajajaja- dijo Sasuke de buen humor, pero apenas empezó a reírse empezó a sentir mucho miedo de la presencia que imponía su hermana

-Así que es por eso, más te vale que hables ahora, o no querrás saber que te podría hacer, ni-san- termino de decir la chica con una sonrisa muy amigable pero con un aura que decía que si no le decía algo lo iba a castrar.

-Emm no, no, no, no, como crees eso hermanita de mi vida, si sabes que él te ama y no haría nada como eso- dijo Sasuke y sudando frio

Pero justo en ese momento por obra del destino, pareció Kakashi para salvarlo.

-Muy bien, equipo 7 síganme, no veremos en el tejado- dijo Kakashi para desaparecer en una bola de humo.

Dicho esto, Sasuke, Hikari y Sakura se dirigieron al tejado donde los esperaba su jounin sensei.

-Muy bien, presentémonos uno a uno, ya saben, cosas que les gustan, que no, sus pasatiempos, alguna meta que tengan- dijo Kakashi

-¿Por qué no comienzas tu sensei?- dijo la peli rosada

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, me gustan muchas cosas y me desagradan otras, mi pasatiempo, no les interesa y no tengo ninguna meta en particular- termino de decir Kakashi dejando a sus alumnos con una gota en la nuca mientras pensaban

-(Solo nos dijo su nombre) pasaba por la mente de lo gennin.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta practicar con mi hermano y hermana, entrenar con mi otro hermano, lo que no me gustan son las personas engreídas, y mi meta para el futuro es ser un shinobi reconocido en todas las naciones elementales- termino de decir Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta entrenar y pasar el tiempo con mis papas, no me gusta la gente que molesta a los demás y que se burlen de mi frente, y mi sueño para el futuro es ser una medic-nin tan fuerte como Tsunade-sama- dijo la pelirosa.

-Mi nombre es Hikari Uchiha, me gusta entrenar con mis ni-san, pasear y pasar el tiempo con cierta persona- dijo con un sonrojo en la cara y una sonrisa enamorada – no me gustan las personas engreídas y mi sueño para futuro seria poder pasar al lado de la persona que amo- termino de decir la Uchiha

-Muy bien chicos, ahora que se presentaron le tengo que hacer una prueba para ver si son dignos de ser gennin, los veré mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, lleguen a primera hora y no desayunen o pueden vomitar- Con esto dicho Kakashi desapareció en una bola de humo.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana chicos, me retiro- Con esto dicho se retiró Sakura mientras los mellizos quedaban solos.

-Bien, vamos a casa Hikari a ver si entrenamos para la prueba de mañana- dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar

-Está bien ni-san- dio mientras comenzaba a seguirlo

En la entrada de la Aldea:

Se ve como un sujeto de más o menos 1,78 se acercaba solo con su pantalón jounin rasgado, sin la parte superior de la vestimenta, completamente ensangrentado caminando hacia la aldea.

-Ya estoy cerca, un poco más, solo un poco m..mas, d..debo informar a mi padre de esto- dijo el sujeto mientras se aproximaba a la aldea.

En la Torre Hokage:

Se ve a un hombre rubio sentado tras su escritorio mientras firmaba papel tras papel.

-Porqueeeeeeeeeeee, esto no parece tener fin maldita sea- dijo Minato mientras se secaba las lagrimitas de mentira que le salieron; De improvisto apareció un ambu en la oficina sumamente agitado.

-HOKAGE-SAMA, POR FAVOR VENGA RAPIDO A LA PUERTA DE LA ALDEA- dijo el ambu agitado mientras Minato asentía y desaparecía en un destello amarillo.

En la puerta de la aldea se acercaba la sombra misteriosa que parecía que a cada paso que daba la vida se le escapaba poco a poco, entonces de un momento otro apareció Minato para ver que ocuria.

-No, n..no puede ser, hijo, NARUTOOOOO- dijo desesperado minato mientras corría rápidamente para sostener a su hijo que parecía ya estar en las ultimas.

-Papa, me alegra tanto poder verte de nuevo, yo, quiero disculparme por haber ido en solitario a esta misión, ten cuidado con iwa y..y con orochimaru, dile a H..Hi..Hikari que la amo y que me disculpe- dijo el rubio menor mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos.

-No, no hijo no me dejes tu tampoco por favor, tu no- dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a emerger de sus ojos azules poco a poco –Naruto, hijo, abre los ojos, papa está aquí mi niño, naruto, NARUTOOOOOOO- Grito desgarradoramente el Hokage mientras lloraba y en toda la aldea se escuchaba el grito lastimero del Yondaime Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos chicos, gracias a los que siguen y comentaron este comienzo de historia nueva, por cierto, Feliz navidad y por si acaso feliz año nuevo por si no he actualizado hasta ese entonces ;, sin mas que decirles solo que disfruten esta historia y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta prontooooo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1-**

Un nuevo día amanecía en la aldea y en el barrio Uchiha, más específicamente en la casa del líder del clan Uchiha, la esposa de este se dirigía al cuarto de sus hijos para levantarlos para que puedan asistir a su prueba con su Jounin Sensei.

-Hikari, hija, despierta cariño, para que te puedas bañar e ir a la prueba con tu Sensei- Pronuncio Mikoto a su hija.

-Ya voy oka-san- Dijo Hikari toda somnolienta todavía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño para poder asearse.

Dicho esto, Mikoto se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo Sasuke para poder levantarlo, al momento de abrir la puerta no pudo evitar verlo con algo de gracia al observar la manera en la que dormía.

-Hijo, levántate, que ya mismo es hora para que puedas asistir a tu prueba con tu Sensei- Termino de decir Mikoto para levantarlo, pero este seguía dormido, lo intento por 5 minutos más pero nada, Sasuke seguía durmiendo a pata suelta sobre la cama sin reaccionar.

-Muy bien, entonces… Katon: Muchi (látigo)- Dicho esto, lanzo un latigazo de fuego hacia el trasero de Sasuke, mientras este se levantaba de un grito agarrándose el culo.

-PORQUEEEEEEE, oka-san, estaba durmiendo y soñando tan bien- dijo Sasuke mientras aún se agarraba el trasero por la quemazón.

-Por no levantarte cuando te lo dije, vístete y baja a desayunar- Sentencio la Uchiha mayor mientras Sasuke se iba como sonámbulo a la ducha.

30 minutos después:

Toda la familia Uchiha se encontraba desayunando en el comedor, Fugaku estaba con una mirada serena mientras tomaba café; Itachi se encontraba con lo ojo cerrados mientras disfrutaba su desayuno; Sasuke se encontraba comiendo pero parecía que lo hacía de forma automática ya que parecía estar roncando, y Hikari junto Mikoto se encontraban desayunando de forma tranquila.

-Muy bien hijos, espero que pasen esta prueba para poder ser Gennin, no se descuiden ni bajen la guardia, recuerden que su Sensei ya es Jounin experimentado y ustedes son estudiantes recién salidos de la academia- Dijo el líder del clan Uchiha serenamente hacia sus 2 hijos mellizos.

-No te preocupes Oto-san, no te vamos a defraudar- dijo animadamente Sasuke a su padre.

-Así es Oto-san, seremos Gennin al final de esta prueba- Dijo con el mismo entusiasmo Hikari –Por cierto Oto-san, no has sabido nada de Naruto-kun, se supone que su misión debió ya haber terminado pero no ha aparecido ni he sabido nada aun sobre él o su misión- dijo la Uchiha de forma preocupada y triste.

-Lo siento hija, aún no sabemos nada de él, pero no te preocupes que tu novio debe estar bien, no por nada fue Jounin a los 9 años, además de que sabe cuidarse y aparte sabe el Hiraishin de Minato- dijo Fugaku a su hija de una forma seria.

-Es cierto, gracias , Sasuke y yo ya nos vamos, deséennos suerte, Adiooooooos- dijo la Uchiha mientras salía apresurada de su casa llevándose a un Sasuke aun adormilado.

-Padre, porque no le dijiste la verdad a Hikari- Dijo Itachi viendo fijamente a su padre.

-No se lo he dicho porque si se hubiese enterado en este momento, no estaría completamente concentrada en su prueba, e iría directamente a ver a Naruto fallando así su prueba- Dijo Fugaku a su hijo mayor

-Ya veo, pero que crees que pasara cuando se entere, lo tomara mal por habérselo ocultado- dijo Itachi

-Solo nos queda esperar a que se recupere y salga pronto del estado tan delicado que se encuentra- Termino de decir el líder del clan Uchiha.

-Hospital de Konoha:

Se ve a un Naruto completamente vendado del cuerpo, mientras que en una silla a lado de la cama se ve al Yondaime Hokage durmiendo de una forma no tan cómoda; En eso una nube de humo hace aparición en la habitación mostrando al ninja copia.

-Sensei, despierte Sensei, debe ir a su casa a bañarse y comer algo- dijo Kakashi levantando a Minato de la silla en donde estaba acostado.

-Lo se Kakashi, podrías por favor quedarte aquí cuidándolo mientras no estoy- dijo el Yondaime mostrando unas ojeras por la mala noche que paso.

-Seguro, me quedare aquí cuidando a Naruto-

-Gracias Kakashi- dicho esto, el Yondaime desapareció en un destello dorado.

-Vaya naruto, sí que te han dado una buena- empezó a decir Kakashi –Espero que te recuperes pronto, tu padre está sumamente preocupado por ti, se nos ha dado la orden a todos los Chunin y Jounin no comentar nada sobre ti aun, tu novia está sumamente preocupada por ti, pero no podemos decirle nada aun porque no sabemos que reacción podría tener- Y así siguió Kakashi hablando mientras leía su librito de pasta naranja.

Campo de Entrenamiento (4 horas después):

-Maldito Sensei, mira que hacernos venir tan temprano para que el no aparezca todavía- Se quejó Sasuke mientras su hermana y Sakura pensaban lo mismo.

-No te desesperes Sasuke, seguro que el Sensei tiene una buena razón para venir tan tarde- Dijo Sakura tratando de calmar a su compañero de equipo.

\- Sakura tiene razón Sasuke, el Sensei debe tener una buena razón (aunque donde no sea así me asegurare de darle un viaje al hospital)- dijo y pensó Hikari, mientras seguían esperando que su Sensei irresponsable apareciera.

Mente de Naruto:

Se ve a un naruto conversando con el Kyubi:

-Kurama, porque no puedes curarme rápidamente para poder explicarle o mi Tou-chan todo lo que paso- dijo naruto algo desesperado.

-Créeme que si pudiera lo haría naruto pero recuerda que gaste todo mi chakra evitando que murieras en el trayecto hacia la aldea, y de que si recibes más de mi chakra en vez de ayudarte te empeoraría- termino de decir el zorro.

-Aun no puedo creer como pudimos terminar así, nunca me imaginé encontrarme con Orochimaru y el Kazekage al mismo tiempo, se suponía que Suna y Konoha son aliadas, esto es prácticamente una declaración de guerra- termino de decir el rubio apretando el puño.

-Sabes que por más fuerte que seas ahora mismo no estas al nivel de enfrentarte a un Kage y un Sannin al mismo tiempo- Dijo Kurama tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

-Necesito volverme más fuerte Kurama, para poder protegerlos a todos- Dijo naruto aun desanimado.

-Yo podría ayudarte en eso mocoso, como sabes, aquí el tiempo pasa muy distinto que en la vida real, año aquí equivaldría a un día afuera, te entrenare para volverte más poderoso, no te preocupes que tu entrenamiento físico también lo reflejaras afuera cuando pueda curarte con mi chakra, entonces, que me dices naruto, estás dispuesto a entrenar conmigo, yo no seré tan suave como tu padre, conmigo será el infierno en persona JAJAJAJA- Termino de decir el Kyubi con una voz tétrica al final.

-No me importa vivir el infierno una y otra vez si con esto puedo volverme más poderoso y ayudar a mi seres queridos, así que acepto- Dijo naruto sacándole una sonrisa al Kyubi.

-Muy bien, entonces, QUE COMIENZE EL INFIERNO JAJAJAJAJA- sentencio Kurama iniciando así un entrenamiento que lo haría más poderoso y también lo haría sufrir como nada.


End file.
